


Swimming in the Moonlight

by temporaryhutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Full Moon, M/M, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryhutt/pseuds/temporaryhutt
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas are holed up in a hotel on a hunt and Dean is excited about the pool there. He breaks into the pool at night to swim with Cas and things between them become intimate.(the inspiration is from "Swimming in the Moonlight" by Bad Suns)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Swimming in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> “Swimming in the Moonlight” – Bad Suns   
> “Here outside, it's just you and I  
> I couldn't love you more if I tried  
> It's crystal clear as we disappear  
> Swimming in the moonlight  
> Though we're moving quickly it feels I've waited all my life  
> Until this moment I'd only dreamed of paradise  
> For hours without a single word, we hold on tight  
> If nothing's perfect, you and I are nothing tonight  
> Now we're swimming in the moonlight”

Sam, Dean, and Cas were held up in some hotel in Pennsylvania hunting a witch. The hunt took longer than they thought it would, almost a week and a half. The hotel wasn’t as dingy as they were used to. It was surprisingly kind of nice, it even had an indoor pool- and not one of those gross hotel pools, a well-kept, clean pool. 

It was about two in the morning and Sam was sleeping, whereas Dean and Cas were wide awake. They were sat on the bed that was next to Sam’s, watching bad night television. Dean grabbed the remote that was lying between him and Cas, turning the T.V. off. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Dean whispered, making sure not to wake his younger brother from sleeping, it really had been an exhausting hunt. He stood up, motioning for Cas to follow him as he shoved their key card into his jean’s pocket, opening the door. 

Cas had a confused look displayed on his face. He wasn’t sure what kind of trouble Dean wanted to get in at two in the morning. He also didn’t understand why Dean wasn’t sleeping, let alone tired.

After Cas slowly closed the door to their room, he followed Dean down the dim lit hallway. He had already made it down the stairs to the first floor, taking a few turns before leading them both into the pool area, halting at the locked glass doors. 

“Dean, the pool is closed. The sign says it closed at eleven,” Cas stated, looking if anyone was around to catch them. But Dean ignored what Cas had just said and started to pick the lock with his lock picking kit. 

After very short moments, Dean opened the doors to the pool, the smell of chemicals filled the air. It was very warm in the pool room and the only light in there was the moonlight shining through the glass ceiling. But the moonlight was bright enough to see everything. 

The older Winchester brother closed the doors behind them, making sure no one was lingering in the hallways. Once he made sure the coast was clear, he started shrugging his jacket off. 

“C’mon, Cas, you can’t swim in your clothes,” he told Cas, while stripping out of his own clothes, leaving nothing but his black boxer-briefs on. 

The angel still had confusion spread all over his face, but he complied. He started to untie his tie and shaking off the tan trench coat. Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t take notice to Cas stripping down to nothing but his white boxers. He noticed his smooth, toned skin and it would have almost made him shiver if it wasn’t so hot in the swim room. 

Cas walked behind Dean as he stepped in the big pool. The water was a bright aqua blue, with the pattern of the ceiling reflecting on the still water. With the pool water being warm enough, Dean decided to throw his body in the water, almost dive like. The water felt good on his skin, nice and refreshing. He swam about halfway of the length of the pool and swam up for air. Dean turned backed to notice that Cas was still standing on the entrance stairs to the pool. 

“Do you know how to swim?” Dean asked with slight judgement in his question. He swam back to the angel, standing up in front of him. The water dripped off Dean’s almost naked body. Water droplets ran down his face, dripping from his wet hair. His body was glistening with pool water, making his tan body even more attractive than it already was.

“Of course, I know how to swim, Dean,” Cas matter-of-factly stated as the hunter slowly moved toward him. 

But instead, Dean grabbed his hands with his own and pulled him forward a bit, bringing him out further into the water. He pulled him until Cas pulled back, yanking his hands from Dean’s. 

“I can swim just fine,” he stubbornly stated. 

“I know, just- just let me,” Dean said calmly, making the expression on Cas’ face soften slightly. Dean noticed that Cas was okay with it, so he grabbed his forearms, dragging him further out into the swimming pool. 

Cas let himself be pulled through the water by Dean. He had to admit that it was relaxing, going through the warm water, just the two of them. Once they traveled out to the middle of the deep end, Dean stopped them and let go. But he inched closer to the angel, avoiding all person space. He let his arms fall into the water to hold him up. Their heads were the only body parts above the water, so they treaded to stay up.

The angel stared at the hunter with his soft, ocean blue eyes as all the space between vanished by the hunter eliminating it. Soft breathes were the only thing they could hear.  
“Aren’t you tired?” Cas whispered to Dean. Their bodies were so close together that their wet chests touched, and their legs entangled in the water as they softy moved to keep them above the water. 

He shook his head. “I wanted to go swimmin’ with you, Cas.”

“Oh,” he whispered back.

Dean slowly brought his hand up to caress Cas’ face. The moonlight from above shone down on his face, illuminating it. His blue eyes shined brighter than they had before, sparkling a little bit. He brought his thumb under his eye, moving it down Cas’s face. He let it fall down to his light facial stubble, that was rough, and guided his calloused hand to the side of Cas’ neck. 

Cas broke the eye contact he had with Dean’s beaming apple green eyes to look up at the glass ceiling. It was crystal clear, with only the supporting beams across that created large squares on it. He gazed at the dazzling moon that provided light in the room. It was a full moon with sparkling stars surrounding it. Cas found it truly breathtaking. He never did take in the beauty of simple things when they were on the road, but he was glad he was taking notice now. 

Dean admired the way the angel was taken away by the moon. His smile kept growing bigger the longer he stared at Cas. Cas was absolutely amazed by the night’s sky, Dean loved it. But Dean didn’t care much for the moon, he cared how it made Cas feel and he knew that Cas loved it, because a smile crept on his face. He just watched Cas stare at moon for a while, it was too perfect.

Then the hunter moved the hand that was holding Cas’ neck to the back of Cas’ head. He gently moved his head away from staring above to face him. Dean snaked his other arm around the angel’s waist, pulling him close, not allowing any form of gap between them. He stared into the angel’s eyes. He’s always admired the angel, never this close, but something in Dean couldn’t hold back anymore. He wanted to let it all out, no more hiding his emotions.

“Dean?” He whispered. 

“Shh.” 

He inched his face closer to Castiel’s face, letting their noses brush against each other before he flickered his eyes shut, leaning in to kiss the angel. At first Cas was slightly shocked, not completely registering it, but soon enough he acted back. The kiss was slow and tender as both of their lips moved in sync, their breathes slow and steady. While kissing, Cas led his arms up, wrapping them around Dean’s neck. 

The kiss intensified, the two of them clinging to each other, almost as if they were going to be torn apart from each other at any second. Dean’s body felt like it was on fire, between the warm water around them and absorbing Cas’ body heat, to the hot kisses shared between them. His arms and muscles tightened around Cas, not wanting to let go of him. 

Cas felt the same as his arms, too, tightened around Dean’s neck. He was over-whelmed by emotions between them passionately kissing and the whole night in all. But it was such a good feeling that Cas was experiencing.

But Dean was the one to break the intimate moment they were having. He kept their faces close, resting his forehead on Cas’. However, his breathing was fast and heavier. He just stayed in the position they were at for a few moments, breathing Cas in. 

“You’re so beautiful, Cas,” the hunter softly whispered against his face. It was true, Dean had always thought so, from the moment they met in that old barn all those years ago. 

“Well, technically you mean Jimmy Novak. Need I remind you, Dean, that this isn’t my true angel form,” Cas said, smiling. He knew what he was doing, and Dean knew, too. 

Dean moved his wet forehead off Cas’. His head was far enough to see all of Cas’ facial features, but their bodies were still close enough, only leaving a small gap between them.

“Quit bein’ an ass,” Dean chuckled as he saw the smile on Cas’ face. He knew he had to get the next part right to one- up Cas. “I’m sure your true angel form is beautiful, Cas,” he said cheekily as he moved his body in a position to where he was holding Cas in a bridal style in the water.

“You couldn’t handle my true form, Dean,” Cas chuckled as Dean moved them closer to the shallow end, holding on tight. 

“No?” Dean jokingly questioned. 

Cas shook his head back, but not too seriously. 

Dean leaned his head in closer to the angel. Noticing this, Cas moved up to meet the hunters’ lips. They were extremely close together, just brushing one another. Cas was about to head in, to initiate the kiss, but it was ruined when he was suddenly dunked underwater. He was completely taken by surprise. Dean let him go after he dunked him. He really should have guessed that Dean would do something like this. 

When he brought himself up from the water, he could see Dean standing in the water, laughing, and clapping his hands together as he did so. He wiped the water from his eyes with his hands as he headed towards Dean. He wasn’t angry with Dean because he, too, found it a little funny. But he still wanted to get back at him for dunking him. 

Though, he would have to get Dean back later, because he was motioning him to be quiet after he whispered, “Let’s go before we get caught.”

So, they hurriedly gathered their clothes and stole the towels that were lying on the lounge chairs near the pool, both wrapping a towel around their waist. They were still dripping wet throughout the hallway, leaving the carpet of the hotel damp. But when they were sneakily moving through the hallway, Dean held Cas’ hand as he led him up the staircase, making their way to their hotel room. But even when they arrived at their room, Dean didn’t let go of Cas’ hand.


End file.
